


HERO

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ——致我们所深爱的你





	HERO

你是寂静的夜  
落雪的窗棂  
有月光洒过的石径上  
安然行过的路  
你是沉淀了苍蓝色星辉的  
细屑的霜  
丛林深处  
翩跹而至的蝶  
你是在冬天  
孩童与老人在睡梦中聆听到的  
安宁的声音  
盼望归人的少女眼中  
迎着夕阳的那一抹  
蜜色的光  
你是追逐嬉闹的小巷中  
高墙上回荡的笑语  
早起赶路的人望见的  
迎风展翅的信鸽  
自由飘拂的旗  
你是黯淡无光的穹苍上  
人们翘首以待的  
鲜艳的希望  
母亲为懵懂无知的幼童  
唱的那一首摇篮曲  
你是能让所有人安稳入眠的梦  
行过许多路的人  
也未曾见过的  
绮丽的芬芳  
越过艰难险阻的人  
最后看见的  
一望无垠的春色  
当然了 你呀  
还是爱 温柔  
这样的事物  
是叩响所有人心门的  
幸福的钟声

我该怎样形容你呢？  
我时常想  
怎样用我苍白的笔  
勾勒出  
一棵没有年轮的树  
一轮未被岁月雕刻过的月  
我怎样描绘出  
那绿色的斗篷 漆黑的发 洁白的肤  
和秋天的天空一样又高又远 明净又寂寥的  
灰蓝的瞳  
我怎样谱出  
给这世上最可爱  
又最伟大的英雄的  
壮丽磅礴的交响曲  
怎样向你献上  
以你的名作赋的赞美诗  
怎样持笔作喙  
剖开你的肌肤  
将你那深深的、隐秘的  
痛苦与哀伤 一一数点  
将你的叹息  
串联成 夏日的午后  
轻轻摇曳的风铃  
将你那样浅 那样淡的笑  
制成回忆的枫叶  
夹在温暖泛黄的书页里  
怎样用水墨  
在全然白色的雪地中  
点染出你令人怀念的身影  
你是在冰原上  
仍然绽放的花  
任由造物主为你精心刻下  
细腻脆弱的纹理  
我该怎样向世人述说  
当你牵着马路过你守护的  
一家人的窗下  
那让人欣慰的 对你的憧憬  
我怎样为你佩戴  
世上所有献给英雄的诗歌 所凝练成的  
熠熠闪光的勋章  
怎样让你听到  
缪斯为那败给诸神之意的愤怒  
发出的歌唱  
我该怎样 热烈地诅咒命运  
同时又低低地称赞  
命运给你的枷锁 为你灵魂倾注的重量  
怎样看她用一只无情的手  
将你放在没有星星的夜里  
无人拥抱希望的街上  
又将你染上艳丽的血色  
用尘土与汗水为你着妆  
怎样看她用略带戏谑的眼神  
映出你筋骨的刚强  
她教你在惨剧面前屏息  
不叫你露出一丝脆弱  
要你沉默  
要你埋藏一切至深夜  
要在你的骨髓上刻下  
永不被人知晓的创伤  
要你做她的仆人  
演出她最爱看的  
获得又失去 希冀又绝望的剧场  
我该怎样 大笑又称赞  
这何其美丽的一生  
短暂又匆忙  
用残酷和鲜血浇灌  
置于战祸与硝烟  
却又让他生来便纤尘不染  
胜过世间万千

多年后 人们也许依然会  
带着微笑去怀念  
在你归来的那个午后  
洒在你头发上的金色  
和永不褪色的 交错的双翼  
那时好像日子永远和平  
士兵永远年轻  
永远有 不必担心有朝一日会消逝的  
熟悉的面影  
你仍然是一株  
屹立山巅守望的 挺拔的树  
原谅我吧  
我已想不起来那时你的表情  
我只是觉得 那被夕阳温暖过的脸颊  
清风吻过的额头  
一定一如往常般 美丽


End file.
